The Fate of A Sayiajin Prince
by Kayfig
Summary: This is more or less, a story starring Vegeta, while he "belongs" to Frieza. Might be a good read--then again it might suck. You be the judge!!! CHECK IT OUT AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!
1. Frieza's Cruelty

Here is the very first chapter of "The Fate of A Saiyajinn Prince."  
  
The disclaimer applies to be simple about it.  
  
The only characters I've created are Kuma Karie and the alien species later in the story.  
  
Whelp, here we go!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Frieza's Cruelty  
  
Vegeta watched Torun's twin suns set simultaneously, over the desert- swept landscape, on his personal view screen. His tail twitched nervously, as darkness fell on the small, unsuspecting planet.  
  
Automatically, the view switched to Lord Frieza, who stood gloating in the vacuum of space, his eyes aglow with malice. Vegeta felt tempted to simply turn off the dysfunctional machine and avoid the sight of yet another planet being destroyed; it would simply recall painful memories of his childhood and the planet he would never be king of.  
  
But still- -Vegeta knew better. One must study their enemy carefully, if one wishes to defeat them- -Vegeta thought in silence. Just the thought of attempting to get into that vile creature's mind, boiled his blood. Certain sacrifices must be made in order to carry out this plan sucessfully, Vegeta reminded himself bitterly. Vegeta's plan......................................  
  
of revenge.  
  
* * *  
  
Frieza stepped through the doors of his private spaceship, a look of unchecked pleasure on his face. Vegeta- -disgusted- -smothered his ki level quickly, and prepared to retreat to the bare slab of filth, Frieza claimed was a room worthy of a Saiyajinn Prince.  
  
Unfortuanately, Frieza picked up Vegeta's hidden power level with ease, on his scouter.  
  
"Leaving so soon? Why don't you stay awhile? Have a drink maybe? Discuss my latest conquest? Hmmmmm............." Frieza drawled lazily, at the 18 year-old Saiyan.  
  
Vegeta's back went rigid at the sound of the reptilian voice, colder than his own heart. Frieza smiled cruelly at the sudden motion. He loved how obvious the Prince was when it came to his emotions. Despite, the monkey's best efforts his body language and the bane of his emotional existence- - his tail- -gave away everything Vegeta fought so hard to hide from the tyrant and himself. Vegeta had been his slave for 10 years now, after having his planet destroyed by a supposed "asteriod", when he was eight. He wore a simple navy blue bodysuit; he wasn't allowed to wear body armor until he turned 20, or until he gave into Frieza's will- -whichever came first.  
  
Despite his immense hate towards Frieza, Vegeta managed to control his anger long enough to respond coldly- - "No thank you, Frieza...I'd rather just go into my private chambers."  
  
"Whatever you say, my charming little Saiyan Prince."  
  
Vegeta, seething, exited the room quickly, before he became prey to his own emotions. Once Frieza was certain Vegeta was out of hearing range and well on his way towards his room, he turned to the purple, horned, Captain of the Guard.  
  
"Listen Ginyu, I don't like that uppity tone of his- -I want you to arrange a little match of sport between the two of you."  
  
Ginyu, who wasn't entirely uncomfortable with his new order, chuckled, "I'll see that it's done sir."  
  
With that said, the body snatcher turned on his heel, so he could get the errand done in time for training. But before he had so much as made it halfway out the door, Frieza's voice cut into the silence.  
  
"Oh, and Ginyu?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Beat the hell out of him."  
  
  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhh- -SCARY!!! What will happen to our 18 year-old Prince? When will I write the next chapter of this saga? Will I ever finish the "Krillin Chronicles?" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! All answers will be revealed in "Chapter 2: A Rumor or Reality?" MWA HAH HAH HA HA!!!!!! (Well...most of them anyway...- -referring to the answer statement above....) 


	2. A Rumor or Reality?

This is Chapter No. 2!!!!!!!!!! MWA HAH HAH HA HA!!!! (gee...I really need to stop doing that)uhhh.....anyway.......have fun with this little tidbit..............and prepare yourself for my..........................DISCLAIMER OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!! (heh heh....just kidding....about the "doom part" that is....)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: A Rumor or Reality?  
  
Vegeta felt his muscles ripple with every punch and kick he landed in the stimulation. His ki was flaring- -he could feel that. Then suddenly, he stopped at the sound of someone entering.  
  
As the door closed, Vegeta switched the training program off, and removed the cubersome head gear. Vegeta didn't even have to turn around to reconize who it was. Captain Ginyu's power level had a tendency to speak for itself, something that was a constant source of aggravation to the sayiajin prince.  
  
"Hello ...... Ginyu," Vegeta said coldly.  
  
Laughing, Ginyu said, "You know Vegeta....you're making enemies in the wrong places...the high ones...."  
  
With that said, Captain Ginyu strode over towards Prince Vegeta.  
  
"You're in luck, Vegeta. I've heard stories about your lust for revenge...but you'll need someone other than yourself to get you there.....someone strong......like......me. What better way to become stronger than to face me in battle? I've heard I'm quite a formidable opponent."  
  
Vegeta turned, a cruel smirk etched across his teenage features.  
  
"What do you think Ginyu? Should I step into this obvious trap, or forget it? Hmmmmm........................?"  
  
Ginyu stared in earnest surprise. Surely, he hadn't made his thoughts that obvious? Ginyu shrugged; Vegeta wouldn't turn down the challenge anyway- -he had too much saiyajin pride.  
  
"Well, that's not my decision- -is it now? You could fight me or you could turn tail (literally) and run.....just like all little monkies do...."  
  
Ginyu didn't even have time to react before Vegeta slammed into him. Ginyu stumbled backwards, just before collasping into a tangle of limbs on the ground. Vegeta, throughly enraged, laid his palm on Ginyu's chest, and prepared to shoot a ki blast through his armor.  
  
Before Vegeta even had the chance to power up , Ginyu screamed "CHANGE!"  
  
In moments, Vegeta found himself pressed down on the ground by a mirror image of himself. Slightly disoriented, Vegeta realized what had occured. So the rumors WERE true! Captain Ginyu could switch bodies with a simple word!  
  
The "Ginyu version" of himself, pulled the real Vegeta upwards and shouted "CHANGE!"  
  
Once again, Vegeta felt a slight disorientation, as he blinked groggily at the restored Ginyu.  
  
Laughing, Ginyu made his way to the door. Just before he left, he turned and said, "So, like I said before.....see you there."  
  
"Yeah..........see you...." Vegeta managed to gasp out before collasping into an unconcious heap. 


	3. Wake up, Vegeta!

Hey folks-it's been a while-hasn't it? There's a lot of Veggie fics but I really would like it if you read mine anyway! I figure if you're on the third chapter.you must be reading it, right? OF coURSE. So..yeah..I don't own dragonballz and if you thought I did you're an idiot. Thank you.enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3: Wake up, Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta was suspended in the neon green liquid of the rejuvanation chamber, his heart rate steady. Frieza watched in bored annoyance as the bubbles of the prince's breath formed at the top of the chrome machine. 'Will he ever wake up?' Freiza thought in frustration. He knew he should've been pleased that Captain Ginyu had humilated the Sayian prince- but an entire week of healing?! That was insane! The tech on hand had been jumpy ever since Frieza had entered the room, and this fact-along with many others-was beginning to work on Frieza's last nerve. "Just how long is this "healing" supposed to take?" Frieza rasped. "I'm not entirely sure sir.Sayians have a different structure than the rest of us..they seem to heal slower than a creature of your stature." Frieza rolled his eyes in disgust. "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT, YOU IMBECILE!" The tech jumped back in a mixture of shock and fear. "I'm-I'm sorry sir.I didn't mean to suggest that.." "You know-you never did tell me about YOUR fascinating healing abilities." "I'm not sure I understand what you're asking me, sir." Frieza turned and smiled cruelly at his lackey. "Why don't we try them out?" Before the tech could stutter another word he was killed by a small pink blast-one that had found its mark with deadly accuracy. Frieza sighed and lowered his hand, his eyes glistening with mock pity for the silent corpse. "I suppose you were right after all. Healing abilities DO differ from person to person."  
  
Vegeta stumbeled blindly across the foreign landscape of his dreams, desperate to return to the outside world. He felt like he'd been wandering for countless years, though he somehow knew it had only been a week or so. From over the gray, tired landscape came a cry, a cry that was summoning the prince to some place he was certain he'd never been to before. "VEGETA!" It said simply, though somehow tauntingly. "COME AND FACE ME, COWARD!!!" Vegeta cried in rage, spinning in all directions, though he saw no one. A sick fear curled inside of him. No one had ever been able to avoid him on purpose other than Frieza. Did this mean there was a greater warrior than he-a warrior of some immense and awesome power? Despite all his bravery, the prince shivered. Was it even possible.a stronger Sayian than.himself? But who? For a moment he could've sworn he saw a man standing on a hill near him-a man wearing a simple orange gi with black, spiky hair.a man named Kakkorot. And then the image shifted away, disappearing like sand caught in the wind, to leave Vegeta shaken and alone.  
  
Ginyu struggeled to maintain a handstand, while the crowd booed angrily. Jeice-his second in command-looked at him in desperation, while he did his fifth pose in a row. 'Where is Vegeta?' Ginyu wondered unhappily. The last he'd seen of the arrogant Sayian prince was in the medical ward- limp and unmoving. Groaning, he straightened himself out so he could dismiss his squad. He would just have to wait until Vegeta woke up.and the fight began. He could hardly stand the excitement.  
  
So.there's the chapter. *sighs* NOW WHAT? Hmmm..I'm a bit rusty, I'll admit but here goes.*struggles to form deep narrator voice* That's better. OKKKKK..WHEN will Vegeta wake up? WHO is this mysterious "Kakkarot?" (as if you didn't know) DOES Frieza have anger management problems? CAN his mother pay for his extensive counseling? WHY am I going off topic? ALL this and MORE shall be revealed in the next chapter..THE FIGHT BEGINS. (orginal title, right? YES, it is.) Thank you.and please review. 


End file.
